Sat Phone Stories
by densifix
Summary: These are text exchanges throught the satellite phone that Hetty gave Kensi and Deeks over Christmas in 5x12. Text story format.


These are a series of chats between Kensi and Deeks during the time in season 5 when Kensi was in Afghanistan on the White Ghost mission. These text stories were after Hetty gave Kensi and Deeks their satellite phones for Christmas in 5x11.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deeks: Happy New Year's.

Kensi: Hey partner. Happy New Year to you too.

Deeks: Did you kiss someone when the ball dropped?

Kensi: I'm in Kabul, Deeks. Not New York. And balls don't drop here. Bombs do.

Deeks: That doesn't comfort me at all.

Kensi: I'm kidding. It's relatively quiet. They grilled some burgers. Had some beers. Now I'm in my bed.

Deeks: *bald smiley emoji*

Kensi: You know there's a blonde smiley emoji now, right?

Deeks: I don't like the way he parts his hair.

Kensi: *laughing emoji *

Deeks: You know there's a brunette laughing emoji now, right?

Kensi: *takes a photo, pretends to laugh* You mean this?

Deeks: Yeah.

Deeks: You're so pretty.

Kensi: But...

Deeks: But?

Kensi: I feel a "but" coming.

Deeks: No buts. Just that. You are so beautiful, Kensi.

Kensi: Oh. Ok. Thanks, I guess.

Deeks: Happy New Year again. Eric just buzzed me. I'Il catch up later.

Kensi: Ok. Deeks? I want to say something.

Deeks: Ok?

Kensi: Can I ummm...

Deeks: What?

Kensi: Can I see you?

Deeks: See me?

Kensi: Take a picture.

Deeks: *poses for a selfie, pretends to squint under the sun, sends to Kensi* How about that?

Kensi: Perfect. Thank you. Happy New Year.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kensi: Anybody there?

Kensi: Deeks?

Kensi: I'm sorry I know it's like 2am there now.

Deeks: Hey... Immup

Kensi: I'm sorry I'm just very lonely here.

Deeks: What's going on?

Kensi: That's the thing I don't know exactly what's happening, why I'm here, I just do as I'm told day to day.

Deeks: Have you told Granger?

Kensi: Yeah everyday. But he shrugs me off. Tells me to just follow orders. I'm so frustrated.

Deeks: I'm so sorry. You want me to talk to Hetty?

Kensi: I don't know if that will do any good. She doesn't tell me anything either.

Deeks: I can try. I will try. I'm frustrated too, being kept in the dark like this.

Kensi: Talk to Hetty?

Deeks: Yeah.

Kensi: Ok.

Kensi: Maybe she's more sympathetic than Granger.

Deeks: Most likely.

Kensi: I mean when I talk to her she gives me little updates.

Deeks: Like what updates.

Kensi: Like... after shop talk... or she gives me instructions... she'll say "Mr. Deeks wore that plaid red polo you love so much today. "

Deeks: LOL are you serious?

Kensi: Or she'd say "Mr. Deeks had a salmon and cream cheese bagel for lunch. He said he wanted a BLT bagel but he ordered salmon because it was your (Kensi's) favorite"

Deeks: That's bizarre. Hahaha.

Kensi: I don't know, I like it. I don't even have to ask. She just says it. Like "Mr. Deeks went out on the field with Nell today. He said he's not used to having a partner so tiny. That is all. Goodbye, Agent Blye."

Deeks: That's hilarious hahaha

Kensi: I miss Hetty. I miss everyone. I miss you.

Deeks: I miss you too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deeks: Good morning.

Kensi: Hey. What's up.

Deeks: I want to tell you something.

Kensi: Ok...

Deeks: I want you to know something.

Kensi: I'm listening, Deeks. What's going on.

Deeks: Ok. You ready?

Kensi: Ugh Deeks just say it.

Deeks: I can't sleep.

Kensi: Is it the torture memories again?

Deeks: No... it's not that.

Kensi: Why what is it? Are you sick?

Deeks: I want to tell you something so I can sleep.

Kensi: Then tell me.

Deeks: Kensi... I don't want you there.

Kensi: What are you talking about? I'm on a mission.

Deeks: I don't want you so far away. I hate it. I want you. Here.

Kensi: Oh.

Deeks: I don't mean anything by that. I know we've you know...

Kensi: I get it, I get it...

Deeks: It's eating me up inside everyday that just when you and I were starting to do this... thing... you're snatched away from me.

Kensi: I know, Deeks. I, umm... I hate it too.

Deeks: You do?

Kensi: I don't want to be here either, Deeks. If that's any consolation.

Deeks: And I wish I could do something. Get someone's attention. Just to get you out of there. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. You're in freaking Afghanistan.

Kensi: You know I can handle this. I'm trained for this. I'm going to be ok. I'm not a fragile little lady.

Deeks: Yeah you're a lady bird, future mother of ninja assassins.

Kensi: Deeks... I'll be home soon, ok? And we will pick up were we left off.

Deeks: You swear?

Kensi: Kensi Blye guarantee.

Deeks: That's amazing. Now I'm sleepy.

Kensi: Go to sleep. Talk in the morning.

Deeks: Good night.

Kensi: Good morning

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kensi: Deeks, you there?

Deeks: Boatshed.

Kensi: Busy?

Deeks: Interrogation room with Callen.

Kensi: I heard a joke. It's funny. I want to tell you.

Deeks: 5 mins.

Kensi: I wanna tell it now. Ready?

Deeks: Later.

Kensi: In Spiderman, the villain was Willem Dafoe, right? Im Aquaman, he was Willem Dafriend..Get it?

Kensi: Deeks?

Kensi: I thought it was funny.

Kensi: Deeks? Come on.

Kensi: LOLOLOL

Kensi: Hey Deeks!

Deeks: Damn you Kensi Blye. Callen just threw me out of the interrogation room cause I was laughing.

Kensi: LOL I told you it was funny.

Deeks: You are in so much trouble when you get back here.

Kensi: Is that right?

Deeks: Oh yeah, you're gonna pay for that.

Kensi: I look forward to it

Deeks: Do you, now?

Kensi: Will I be in as much trouble as I was the last time I was in your apartment?

Deeks: Yowza.

Kensi: So will I?

Deeks: Maybe twice that.

Kensi: Tease.

Deeks: So twice that of the thing we did... twice... so if my math serves me right, four times when you get back?

Kensi: Four times huh. I'm counting on it.

Deeks: Better do your lunges so you don't cramp up.

Kensi: And you, your squats, for the hips and thighs, and all the thrusting.

Kensi: LOL

Kensi: Deeks?

Deeks: I gotta go. I need a bucket of cold water and some ice over my head.

Kensi: LOL

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deeks: I'm home.

Deeks: I'm about to turn in. Early morning tomorrow, got called out to San Diego to help out Sam and Callen.

Deeks: I sat on your desk today and cleaned it up. As always. I just remembered the box you gave me. It was sitting up on the shelf where I put it. I still haven't opened it.

Deeks: Kensi?

Deeks: Anyway, I wanted to open the box, but I wanted to open it in front of you.

Deeks: Because you said that it is the thing I want most in the world.

Deeks: And you. You have to be there when I open it.

Deeks: I just wanted to tell you that.

Deeks: I just wanted you to know that.

Deeks: That I thought about you today.

Deeks: As in most days.

Deeks: Every day.

Deeks: Good night, Kensi.

Kensi: Good night, Deeks.


End file.
